


Um conto de traição a.k.a Ben leva torcida de quadribol muito a sério

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: tipo muito muito a sério.





	Um conto de traição a.k.a Ben leva torcida de quadribol muito a sério

Rey acabou gostando mais da casa Sonserina do que ela havia previsto, Finn que ela havia conhecido no trem rumo a escola no seu primeiro ano disse que aquela era a casa de onde vinha a maioria dos bruxos malignos. Por isso ela ficou ligeiramente horrorizada ao ser selecionada para essa, embora qualquer vergonha ou receio que ela tinha sentido já tinha passado ao chegar no seu quarto ano.

Claro havia alguns alunos babacas que se achavam superiores a ela por terem o que no mundo bruxo era chamado de puro sangue (o seu avô tinha sido um mago bem poderoso aparentemente mas ambos os seus pais eram trouxas) mas também havia alguns outros que tinham ido para lá porque eles eram espertos, porque eles eram determinados, porque eles arranjavam maneiras de sobreviver, ela gostava disso sobre seus colegas, e ela gostava disso sobre si mesma.

E havia Ben Organa Solo, ou como ele preferia ser chamado ultimamente Kylo Ren (não que alguém o chamasse assim). Ele era alguns anos mais velho que ela e parecia dedicar uma parte considerável do seu tempo a fazer o possível para ser irritante. Poe da Grifinória disse que provavelmente ele só estava com ciúmes, Rey havia rapidamente se tornado uma das alunas favoritas do pai de Ben que era o responsável pelas aulas vôo, e até a diretora Organa parecia ter uma certa simpatia por ela.

E Ben estava sentado na sala comunal quando Rey chegou tarde naquela ocasião. Haviam alguns outros poucos alunos na sala, mas só ele parecia estar lá com o intuito de esperar por ela.

“Eu vi você” ele disse assim que ela entrou.

“Do que você está falando Ben ?”

“Meu nome é Kylo agora. E eu vi você comemorando com um monte de Lufanos a vitória deles no quadribal, celebrando a nossa perda”

“E daí ?”

“Você não tem vergonha das suas ações ? Da sua falta de lealdade”

“É quadribol Ben, não uma guerra. E eu não estava lá pela Lufa-Lufa mas sim porque era o primeiro jogo do Finn e eu estava feliz por ele ter se saído tão bem”

“Então a sua falta de lealdade foi só pra agradar o seu namoradinho ?”

“Ele não é meu namorado, ele é meu amigo. E eu sei que é uma coisa difícil pra você entender já que você não tem amigos, mas quando algo bom acontece com alguém que você gosta você fica feliz por ele”

“Eu tenho amigos”

“Como quem ?”

“Bem...hum...Hux. Ele é meu amigo”

Do outro lado da sala comunal Hux sem tirar os olhos de seu livro disse :

“Não, eu não sou seu amigo”

“Ele está brincando, ele é” Ben disse

“Não eu não estou” Hux disse.

“Tanto faz, a questão Rey é que você devia ter a decência de pelo menos ficar envergonhada com as suas ações”

“E você devia arranjar uma vida Kylo ao invés de se preocupar tanto com a minha” ela disse e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino.

A pior parte para ele é que aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Rey ou qualquer outra pessoa havia o chamado por seu novo nome escolhido sem usar um tom de escárnio.


End file.
